Detrás de la sonrisa eterna
by Gwen McLean
Summary: -Lo difícil, siempre esta al reincorporarse a la sociedad y ver las cosas tan distintas-, -ni una sombra de lo que fuiste McLean, aunque oye al menos aun tienes tu sonrisa-. -Nadie busca a un asesino enfermo, el telón está cerrado.


**Detrás de la sonrisa eterna. **

**-Lo difícil, siempre esta al reincorporarse a la sociedad y ver las cosas tan distintas-, -ni una sombra de lo que fuiste McLean, aunque oye al menos aun tienes tu sonrisa-. -Nadie busca a un asesino enfermo, el telón está cerrado.**

Comenzaba a impacientarse, los ratings no se subirían solos, tictac, tictac, ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABA ESE MAQUILLISTA?, un retoque ¿Acaso era mucho pedir un simple retoque? Hizo una mueca de desapruebo, el director sudaba y sonreía nervioso, necesitaban a Chris, pero este no era conocido por su buen genio y paciencia, tomó del botellón de agua… torció los labios, iagh agua con gas, pretendían matarlo, observo hacía arriba tictac, fijó la mirada en la puerta y ahí viene un intento de maquillista, esa chica rubia con las medias desgastadas y buenas piernas, el director suspiro con alivio

-Lo siento señor, tuvieron una emergencia en el foro nueve, y…-

-Solo arregla mi cabello- A Chris le molestaban mucho estas cosas, mucho, ¿a el que carajos le importaba el foro nueve?, nada a menos que el estuviera ahí, aunque ella le brindara una buena vista del escote que vestía, le gustaba que las cosas fueran profesionales, mas que profesionales, le gustaba que las cosas estuvieran a la McLean, siempre perfectas, siempre impecables, sin embargo ahora se encontraba atrapado con ese desastre del polvo a la que llamaban maquillista… sonó un pitido, la maquillista corrió se tropezó, probablemente se habrá visto su pie en cámara… ¿donde habrán conseguido a esa novata?

-Y estamos de vuelta- agregó Chris sonriendo.

De repente todo fueron aplausos seguido de una buena champaña, todo como siempre, audiencias fenomenales y una estupenda cena para la producción y para el magnifico conductor que tenían

-¡Por Chris McLean!- todos alzaban sus copas. Chris adoraba como sonaba su nombre en esos brindis, más bien como sonaba su nombre en cualquier ocasión.

Justo después de la cena iba casa en alguna limusina, o en esos deportivos que tanto gustaba de comprarse, a casa… una bonita mansión que podría costarte más de lo que ganarías en dos vidas, esa era su vida, su muy espectacular vida, que por desgracia esa noche cambio.

No fue su culpa, solo fue una "buena persona" que desafortunadamente quedo en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado, dentro de una situación tremendamente equivocada. Sonaron tres disparos aquella noche todos a manos de aquel sujeto enmascarado, una patrulla cercana, un Chris asustado, mucha sangre, el arma ahí, un detective muerto.

¿Que hacía un hombre famoso, el conductor de un show de patinaje sobre hielo en un barrio tan feo?

¿Qué hacía allí con una pistola en las manos y el cuerpo de un hombre enfrente?

Por desgracia esas preguntas no fueron contestadas, unos buenos abogados, se habló de homicidio preterintencional, de asesinato de segundo grado, todos discutiendo como salvar a Chris de tan angustiante situación, ¿pero como saberlo?, Chris había sufrido un colapso mental post-trauma, era como hablar con una pared, los médicos determinaron que el penitenciario no sería un buen lugar para un enfermo mental.

Las noches pasaban, las cosas se hacían mas incomodas y difíciles de ocultar en la televisora, hasta que en el noticiero de Morty(A/N:P'F Time) se dio a conocer la oscura verdad, un golpe bastante fuerte por parte de la competencia,

El tutor o más bien tutora de Chris, Monique (A/N: Esta va por ti querida) Hughes, su actual representante, se haría cargo de la fortuna de Chris, y los contratos y demandas que este había dejado en curso.

Después de que esta noticia colapsara al mundo entero, ( A/N: Oh si nena Katie estaba como Oh cielos; y Sadie estaba como: Oh santo cielo) algunos esparcieron el rumor sobre como la actuación de Chris había mejorado y este fingía todo, sus fans se quejaban, lloraban amargamente, todos creían que era culpable, se había vuelto loco, eso era seguro, ¿pero que había pasado… que demonios había pasado?, se froto los nudillos y se acomodo los lentes, cerró los periódicos viejos, había jurado jamás ir con un detective de nuevo, jamás, pero era hora de afrontar su destino, aunque este se encontrará en el pasado.

**~ Admito que es un poco descabellado, no suelo escribir cosas así y me gustaría darles un poco más que este mini capitulo de apenas una página o dos xD, pero no hay planes perfectos. Si tendrá Romance, al menos algo ligerito, porque eso es mi vicio, pero por ahora me conformo con esto. Espero no haberlos confundido con esa partecita de al último… les explicaría pero… ENTIENDANLO USTEDES (= xD**

**Tuve que leer algunas cosas ._., a la próxima le pregunto a mi mamá, ella y sus cosas de abogado uuuh**

**No se si mi mente plagio esto; no tengo idea, de verdad e_e solo paso; si ven algún parecido con algo; soy poco creativa y quizá mi subconsciente se lo shoteo... no es mi culpa n_n**

**Travesura realizada chicos; hasta la próxima.**


End file.
